The Queen's Muse
by trigger12
Summary: Jake receives a letter from a complete stranger, but finds out that it's the she kat he has loved since college and Callie reveals her secret to him. JakexCallie. WARNING: Graphic sex. Complete and edited.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, Another naughty piece. I have gotten a major amount of inspiration thanks to some certain stories. This is about the time when Jake and Callie have a 'date' that changes their lives forever. NOTE: This is way, way more graphic than anything I've written, and I tried making it tasteful as well, so this is the result. _

_And if you're not allowed to view this sort of content... get lost or I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS! But hey, I can't blame you if you're at least 18... or hormone driven. So read at your own risk, and enjoy!- and review please!_

* * *

It was a late night as Jake looked at the crumpled note in his pocket as he stood outside the tower looming over him. Megakat Towers, the most exclusive hotel in all of Megakat City. One hundred and two floors of concrete, steel, and money stood well above any other building in the entire city state, and this was where he was told to come. Jake shook his head and read the letter again.

'Dear Jake. I am someone of good wealth and importance, and I would like to see you in privet. Meet me at 'Megakat Towers'. I have a sweet I've checked in for you. I would love to talk with you. It's something you might want to know. Anonymous.'

Jake wasn't suppose to take an anonymous message lightly, but it might be the mayor or Callie or someone completely different who wanted to keep their identities a secret. Though they wanted to see 'Jake' and not Razor, he might as well see who it is. It could even be someone who could help him and Chance pay off that year long dept. He put the letter back in his pocket and sighed, at least it was better than nothing.

He walked into the building as the automatic doors opened, and up to the desk and rang the bell for service. After a minuet a well-dressed Persian came up to the desk and looked at him with an expecting look on his face. "Jake Clawson?" He asked in a welcoming tone.

Jake straightened the tie of his suit he bought incase this kat didn't like cheapos. He needed to be well prepared. "Yes." He answered calmly.

"Good. You are expected. Take that elevator, sir. It leads to the room where you've been given the night." The Persian said as he pointed to the far elevator.

"Great." Jake replied.

"The key to your designated room, sir." He said as he handed it to Jake.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, would you mind telling me who set this up?" Jake asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's against the wishes of the parties involved." The Persian tom answered firmly.

Jake shrugged and went over to the elevator anyway, opened it with the key, and stepped in. There was only one button. 'Odd?' He thought as he pushed it and felt the steady pressure of an accelerating elevator. 'Must be a dedicated elevator.'

Just then, the elevator started decelerating. The doors opened to an apartment that made his jaw drop. It was one hell of a room, with a flat screen TV on the far wall with surround sound. A mini fridge, and an all white bed that was at least twice as much bigger than king size. It looked like it would hold four, maybe five kats on it.

Stepping out of the elevator, he looked around more. Then he was suddenly grabbed. He nearly jumped as a pair of long, slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Hi, Jake." A soft, tempting, familiar voice spoke in his ear.

Jake recognized the voice. It was the one he heard every time the Swat Kats were called for help. "Callie? I mean Miss Briggs, did you set this up?" He asked bluntly.

He most certainly guessed right didn't he? Callie giggled and answered, "Yes, I did Jake. I've been waiting for this for so long." She said with a sigh. She had always wanted him, and now she had him. All the stress of getting this night together was worth it. It _was_ true, being the deputy mayor has it's perks.

"Why did you want to see me?" He asked and turned to face her. As he looked at her, he saw that her glasses were not on and it let him see the twinkle in her eyes. Not mention she was wearing a thin black nightgown that made things seem a bit more noticeable about her in ways Jake could only imagine until now.

She chuckled softly- oh how she wanted to answer that and more. "Questions later, I'll answer all of them for you in the morning. Now, _all _I want is just you and me around for tonight." She purred then leaned in beside his head and whispered seductively in his ear, "However, I could answer the one you just asked me."

She moved back to his face and kissed him, deeply. The underside of her tongue rubbed over the top of his. Jake was getting the hint now, he couldn't believe this. Callie had always admired him, but he didn't think as much to _sleep_ with him! Something was different though, he could feel passion in the kiss, so he went with it. He wasn't going to regret this anyway. He did love her secretly, and he always wanted to tell her.

As the kiss deepened, he lapped at the inside of her mouth at an incredible speed. Callie moaned, a fire burned within her and retaliated by sucking on his tongue as she guided him to the bed. There was no more time to be wasted. She undid Jake's tie as she pushed him back on to the mattress, breaking the kiss in the process.

Jake moaned at the force of the push, it made him more aroused. He crawled back playfully as he watched her crawl over to him since the bed was large enough to do this. Once his head was in line with the one of the pillows, she pinned him down and kissed him again, this time, more hungrily as she undid his suit.

She practically ripped his suit and shirt off, making the buttons fly to the floor as she did so. Now topless, Jake pulled away from the kiss and said to her lovingly, "I think I'm going to enjoy this evening, I've always liked you Callie."

She was so moved by those words simple, yet with meaning. That if not for the playful mood she was in, she would've pounced on him right there all over again. That wasn't the case though as she traced her paws across his chest and purred, "Me too Jake."

He still couldn't believe this. He had to be dreaming, but the comfortable feel of his most beloved she-kat running her fingers through his fur told him it was real. She couldn't believe it either, but he was there, purring with her. She got up to her knees and pulled off the nightgown, and revealed she had nothing underneath it.

Jake was amazed at the sight of her naked form. Her luscious curves, plump breasts, and beautiful, silky smooth fur were all a wonderful image to behold. When his eyes looked downward, he saw she was more than ready for him. Her nether lips were dripping for him temptingly. "You're absolutely beautiful Callie." He purred in approval.

"Thank you Jake." She replied noting the feel of his paws stroking her back. She also noticed him liking his lips but still keeping that warm smile on his face.

Callie hesitated no longer. She placed a paw on the front of his pants, drawing a soft moan from him, and opened them. His member stretched the front of his briefs out tightly. She took a few moments to stare at his bulge while running her paw over it and feeling the hardness. Jake moaned again, and soon he felt that very same paw grip his length through his underwear and begin to stroke him.

The sensations caused by the friction were incredible, and soon she pulled his pants and underwear off with one simple motion, throwing them in the pile with the rest of the clothing. He groaned when her paw found its way back to his now exposed member, his hips jerking in need. She watched his reactions and continued to move her paw, feeling every vein pulsating with his being.

Waves of ecstasy rolled over him, and soon he started to leak a small amount of his essence. Callie giggled and leaned down as her tongue slipped out of her mouth, running along the head of Jake's penis, making him shudder as she licked up the essence that formed out of the slit.

He couldn't take any more of her torture, he wanted her more than ever now and would not wait any longer. With a moan, he sat up and pulled her on top of him, then rolled over on top of her. Callie could feel his erection on her belly now, hard and throbbing against her.

Jake leaned into her ear and breathed, "I want you Callie. I want you now!"

That was exactly what she wanted to hear, even since they met. "Then take me.. I'm all yours. I've waited for this moment for too long." She purred as she opened herself.

jake, being moved by her words, picked Callie up and turned her around. He cupped her breasts, moving her nipples between each of his middle and fore fingers as he began to mercilessly caress them. She moaned as she felt her vaginal lips being slowly parted by his penis, and shivered as he slid his tongue along her throat.

Now he was fully inside her and they began to move each other's hips together. Callie sighed in pure bliss as she wrapped her arm around the crook of Jake's neck. The pleasure was unimaginable for her, and even though his pace was gentle, his kisses were hungry and demanding. He hissed in her ear, it felt so good it was almost painful, but he continued to ravish her as he started to increase his speed.

Callie's breathing was now nothing but blissful sighs and whimpers, urging on her long loved tom. He shivered violently and his erection hardened as he panted in ecstasy. They kissed over and over, ever thankful of their time together.

Soon she started to cry out for him, her world was absolutely spinning and her body started to tighten. Jake gasped as he felt it nearing, closer and closer for himself and her. Then she cried out one last time, only more joyful then the rest as she started to come, her vaginal muscles clenched around his member. It pushed him over the edge, sending ripples through them both as he gave one long, eternal groan as he released his essence, filling her with it.

After a few wonderful minutes, Jake let go of her, letting her fall to the bed again. Callie turned around as he pulled out of her body, and hugged him as he rested on top of her, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"I love you Callie," He purred as he ran his fingers through her hair, his tail waving happily behind him. "I always have and always will."

"I love you too Jake." She replied happily. "This was the best night of my life."

"Mine too." He added. Then moved to her ear again as they moved to their sides, with her thigh over his, and said, "You're going to have to do some major explaining tomorrow Callie."

She was a little scared, but as soon as Jake kissed her, she knew she'd be alright. Soon they fell into a dreamless, purring sleep. It was going to be one hell of a morning tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter of Jake and Callie. The last one was for kicks, but this one I tried much harder, and as you can see it's tasteful yet graphic. It's bound to Worth you're read one way or another, and I gave it a plot too. Not to mention an activity that hasn't been seen for this fandom. I'm just tyring something no one else has done before. I got help from _**Ulyferal**_ for some of this so thanks if you're reading this!_

_If you not 18 or what-not, you may as well not read this! Because I'm not responsible for you becoming de-sensitized, or twitching in you're seat if you're too young or if you have a weak Constitution. But otherwise, it's definitely quality writing. At least I think so. Read and review!_

* * *

In the morning, Callie was awakened by something cold and wet against her nose. She felt breathing and heard purring. When her eyes opened, she saw Jake's eyes staring into her's as his nostrils flared against hers.

Callie started doing the same and her purring orchestrated with his. This was the best wake up call she'd ever gotten.

Memories of the night before, made Jake harden. "You said you'd answer questions, right?" Jake asked, ignoring his forming erection.

She nodded and asked, "What's the first one?"

"Well..." Jake started slowly, "What was the 'date' about?" He asked carefully.

She smiled and said, "It's because I knew we'd both enjoy ourselves, and..."

"And what?" He asked curiously.

She paused for a minute, unsure of what the consequences would be if she told him the secret she'd been keeping. She placed her fingers on his cheek, "Jake... Would you be mad if I told you?" She asked worriedly.

"How bad is it?" He asked. He wasn't sure why she was so worried all of the sudden. He could only pray it wasn't too bad.

Callie knew Jake loved her no matter what, but still she didn't want to let him know she knew his other identity. She just didn't want him to panic. That other identity was worth everything to this city. She had known for a while now that the two toms she cared so much about were the SWAT Kats.

But looking at the growing in concern in his eyes told her she had to tell him she knew if only to keep him from being worried.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered, "I know you're Razor and Chance is obviously T-Bone."

Jake's eyes widened. That was impossible. How could she know that?! That knowledge was too dangerous for the both of them. He didn't know what to say, except, "You know who we are?"

Slightly scared, Callie hugged him desperately. "I had to know who it was..."

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

Callie composed herself and explained, "I wanted to know who it was I loved. I always did find something in Razor that reminded me of you. I was afraid you wouldn't care for me once you were thrown out of the enforcers thinking I was unapproachable from your new position. Though, I did notice that Razor paid more attention to me once you guys appeared as the SWAT Kats.

"Aww, I always cared for you. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to call or tell you that plainly, but you know, between being a SWAT Kat and a mechanic it just kept slipping my mind. And you're right, I sort of thought you wouldn't want to hang out with a grease-monkey." Jake said regretfully.

"Jake, I didn't just invite Razor up here, I invited you. The grease monkey and the SWAT Kat. You." Callie said as she ran her thumb along his cheek.

"Thank you." He sighed. "But how did you find out I was Razor?"

"Well, do you remember when the Pastmaster used those mummies?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said curiously.

"Well, just after you and T-Bone got me out of that pyramid, you coughed up a small amount of blood. That was probably a delayed reaction to being thrown into the wall by that massive mummy I assumed?" She asked with a grin.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, that thing had one hell of a throwing arm. You wiped the blood off my face with your handkerchief."

"Yeah, I did. You gave it back to me and I put it in my pocket. I had decided I needed to know who you really were. So I went to see Abby Sinian because she has that DNA database she uses in conjunction with other scientists to track data left at crime scenes which aid enforcers in determining who the unknown DNA found at a scene belongs to.

Enforcers are on the database as well to help separate them from the prints found at a scene. I took it directly to her and insured she and I were the only ones to see it. I didn't tell her who I got it from so when I found out it was you, she hasn't any idea it was from Razor, only that it was an ex-enforcer. then since Chance is you're best friend, it clicked too. You don't know how happy the results made me feel when I realized the one I loved was the same one saving me all those times." She explained quietly then began purring again.

Jake was speechless! He couldn't believe how crazy she was about him. His tail started to swish uncontrollably as he leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

Then all of the sudden Callie felt a strong yet gentle paw holding her left breast gently. Callie purred louder right there. Jake always had that effect on her, and it's one of the many reasons she loved him so.

He set to work, kissing her and now kneading both her breasts. She sighed at the tingly sensation she always loved. Jake smiled to himself as he licked his way down to the breast that was in his right paw.

Once he reached his first destination, he licked the nipple and areola slowly. She moaned as shockwave after shockwave crawled up her spine. He took his time enjoying her taste. Soon his lips latched onto it and sucked like a newborn kitten.

Callie arched her back as riveting spirals of pleasure coursed through her. She was becoming drunk with it. Whatever it was, she wanted more. Jake was all too happy to oblige, switching his attention to her other breast and back as he rolled the unattended one in his paw. She was surly enjoying herself, groaning his name and petting him.

This wasn't the entire buffet of coarse, he wanted something sweeter. Soon Jake moved downward until his arms were on her thighs and his hands cupped her nether cheeks. He hungrily licked his lips at the dripping sight of what he had found.

He leaned his head forward and licked, giving a purr at her flavor as he began to slide his tongue all over her tight, wet slit. It was just as good as her scent. She gasped at the incredible sensation of his tongue exploring her vagina. His tongue went sliding along the inside, sending her into bliss. As Jake explored, he could feel her inner walls moving around his tongue, and felt them leak her essence.

Callie loved this. She gripped the sheets over her head and moaned, praying he wouldn't stop. He sure as Hell wouldn't- her taste was so good! Wanting more, Jake pressed his mouth onto her clitoris and sucked softly, gathering all her addictively sweet honey he could. He licked his way inside her, tasting every sweet nerve he found.

She was being driven to insanity! It was almost too much to handle. She gripped his ears and began to whimper. With all this treatment, her body was starting to become sensitive. That incredible building feeling was almost at it's fullest. He licked faster. Her head was spinning, she was almost there! With the knowledge she was close, he started purring. Her world suddenly came crashing down. She screamed!

Jake heard the ever-sweet sound of Callie at her peak. She could barley vocalize her whimpering after that. He felt her arch her back, good enough to raise her hips off the bed, but he kept them down. And finally, a mouthful of her ever-addictive honey, gushing inward as some of it cascaded down his chin.

After what seemed like an eternity, her blurred vision came back into focus and she returned to reality. "That was fantastic!" She purred.

Jake, hearing that, lifted his lips off her swollen clitoris and replied as his tail swished behind him, "I can only imagine. You're delicious!"

He crawled over her and kissed her again. Callie could taste herself: she had to agree with him, she really did taste good. Jake prepared to take her, but she had other plans for him.

Soon he found himself pinned to the bed and Callie with an ever-seductive look on her face. 'Whoa, she's good!' He thought to himself.

She leaned into Jake's ear, licked it, and whispered coyly, "My turn."

He moaned at how hot she sounded. She started licking his ear again- a clever trick she picked up from him. And then kissed him soundly, sucking on his mouth. He moaned again as he fell under the spell that she had cast over him.

Giggling, Callie moved downward slightly and started licking his throat. She felt it vibrate as he purred at the affection. Soon she started to nip downward over every slim, yet wiry, fur covered muscle she could touch. All the way down to the sweet spot.

She stopped right where she was and marveled over his throbbing kat-hood hovering impatiently over his washboard stomach. Not to mention his dangling, furry scrotum which held his orbs within.

After a good examination, she gave Jake's tip a soft kiss. Sending a shudder of excitement all through his body. As Callie continued to plant gentle kisses all along the veined length of his member, she was suddenly assaulted with an earthy, heady scent that made her heart pound in her chest. "Mmmm, you smell really good, Jake. I wonder how you taste."

Hearing that, he purred and shivered in anticipation. "Would you like to find out?" He asked with a grin.

She giggled again, but this beating prize wasn't her first target. She moved slightly lower and her tongue slipped out of her mouth. No, there was another part of him she wanted to play with.

Jake gasped as he felt Callie's tongue sliding across his sack. This was completely new! He'd never had this treatment before. 'Where did she learn this?' He thought blearily as she continued to caress each orb with her hungry wet tongue.

After a few minuets of ecstasy rolling over him, he felt something twice as good. He looked down and saw that she had taken one of his testicles into her mouth and was sucking on it. The feeling of intense aching need was amplified as she switched to each one until they were covered with her saliva.

His head fell back to the bed- this was too much to wait on. He wanted her again. But soon it stopped and he groaned for more. He suddenly heard her lovely voice saying, "I'm not done with you yet."

Without further hesitation, she wrapped her lips the around the head of his penis and sucked softly upon it. He groaned at the immense pleasure while he carded his fingers through her hair, which decorated his thighs. She worked the organ like an artist, letting his fully erect member slide up and down between her lips, dragging her tongue around the underbelly of the length.

Jake moaned as his fingers stretched and his toes curled- it felt incredible. He was now lost in the waves of pleasure. All he knew was that Callie was caring for him in so many ways that felt so good! His orbs tightened slightly, signaling that it was time for her to move faster on him. He could barley breath. She was sending him into pure bliss as she savored every inch of the erect flesh between his thighs.

He couldn't handle this much longer, his body was tightening rapidly. Apparently, her teasing had shortened his release time. He panted frantically, his world spinning out of control. Callie was so close she could already taste it: his erection was already leaking his essence onto her tongue. His eyelids clenched shut. He couldn't take it anymore.

Soon, she felt his penis throb hard in her mouth and heard him grunt. Then the delicious gush of his warm, creamy vanilla as his hips jerked and he moaned until she swallowed his entire offering. Once it was over, she slid his slippery pole free from her lips that held it so well. Jake looked back down just in time to see her give a light moan as her lips left his tip.

"Wow." Was all he could muster.

She giggled and replied, "Would you like some more?"

He growled hotly and licked his lips- he wanted something better, like her. He grabbed her and pulled her over him. "How about you instead?" He asked coyly.

She was only playing around, but it was nice of him to offer. Then suddenly, she moaned as soon as his essence reached her stomach. The fire had reawakened within her. His heated actions were also the cause of this.

Callie got up, positioning herself over Jake's erection and opened her vaginal lips with her fingers. He hardened again at the sight of her heated entrance. Once he was ready, she sat down on his lap, engulfing his member to it's roots. The both of them shivered in unison.

There was no stopping now.

They moaned again, almost instantly as they began the process. Callie looked down at him and saw a weak but loving smile on his face, and then she soon had a smile of her own. They panted slightly, together, watching each other's body move.

Jake closed his eyes as his paws went down to her ass and caressed. She moaned and rocked against him, barley pulling his penis out of her body, just moving back and forth instead of up and down. He groaned in response, but kept the flood, which welled up inside his body at bay and deepened his breathing.

Unfortunately, it didn't help much. So he got up to his knees and focused on fondling the beautiful body of his lover. She gasped at his sudden movement, then purred when he kissed her again. Every strand of her fur stood on end as she was assaulted with sensation. His paws ran along her back, feeling the skin heat up underneath.

Callie shivered at his care and did the same. Running her claws slowly along his back, she begged for all he had to offer. Jake was happy to oblige by laying her down to the bed. He set to work, moving against her and moaning constantly. He couldn't help it, she felt too good!

Soon everything blurred. Her world was spinning all over again and her body tightened up, gasping as the coil within her started to take over. He couldn't handle much more either. As he rasped for breath, he could hear and feel her urging him onward as his own body tightened up as well.

The sensations quickly overwhelmed them both. Callie arched her back up underneath him, pushing her breasts into his chest as her world came crashing down all over again. But with more intensity than ever as she cried out, her inner walls spasming around Jake's member.

He gripped the sheets over his head with one of his paws. He was shivering, trembling as his body seized up, his floodgates let loose. He even managed let out a strangled cry as he emptied himself within her awaiting body.

After their climaxes were over, their bodies were trembling. Jake rested on top of her as she held on to him, purring weakly and happily. They stayed like that for close to twenty minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

He nuzzled Callie's neck and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For caring." He answered as his tail swished behind him again. "But it's dangerous to know about who we are." He said regretfully.

"I know, but don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." She said quietly.

He kissed her deeply again, and then pulled himself gently out of her, drawing a light shiver. "That's good to know" He sighed in relief.

He got out of the bed and found his suit. He slipped back into his briefs and put the rest of his clothing on. Callie followed and put some panties on also.

After they were dressed she couldn't help but kiss him again, swishing her tail behind herself as she did so.

Once he broke the kiss slowly, he rumbled in his chest and purred, "I love you."

"Love you too, Jake" She replied.

Before leaving, Jake remembered he had another question, "One last thing. How did you set this up?"

She smiled warmly, and answered, "I own this hotel, actually. You can come back whenever you've got time, or when you want to. Whether it's just for a break or for just the two of us."

"Thanks." He said, then kissed her one last time. He left for the apartment door.

"See you soon." Callie said.

"I will." He said as he closed the door behind him and went back down the elevator. He looked at his watch. It was 11:51 pm. It was a good thing he took the weekend off, especially for this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, if you noticed a new chapter, than congratulations! You get to read it! Anyway, enough humor, time to tell you that I can't believe I got a review from_ **KantoTheSlayer**_!_ _Thanks man! Glad you're enjoying you're self! Same goes to the rest of you who also reviewed. Anyone else... do the same!_

Jake was smiling to himself as he slipped out of Callie's apartment early that morning. He felt incredible but also somewhat uncomfortable. His long time buddy from high school had the hots for Calico Briggs as well and he didn't know how Chance would take him being the one Callie went for. This weighed heavily on his mind as he rode back to the salvage yard on the motorcycle he built himself.

It didn't take him long to arrive home. He roared up into the yard to be greeted by his partner who had heard him coming. Seeing Chance, he hoped the big tabby would be happy for him and not jealous. He shut the engine and took his helmet off as Chance approached him.

"Hey buddy!" Chance greeted. "How'd it go?"

Jake gave his friend a smooth smirk and said, "Wonderful, Chance."

"That's good. What did this guy want you for?" He asked.

Jake stared at him nervously, a blush spread across his features as he answered carefully, "Well…… it was actually a she... it was Callie."

Chance blinked at him in shocked surprise, "Callie! Why did she want you over?"

"Well, can I tell you it was the best night of my life?" Jake asked shyly.

Chance's eyes widened at his friend's good fortune. "Woah, buddy you mean..?"

"Yeah." Jake answered hesitantly. He gasped suddenly as Chance wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. "Hey! What's that for?!"

Chance chuckled, "You little go-getter. I'm happy for you, buddy. Bet that's a surprise?"

Jake stopped squirming in his friend's hefty arm. "Wait… you mean you're not mad?"

Chance let go of his friend and answered, "No, not really. I mean, I always thought that she might like you more than me, to be honest. She was always flattered by you."

Jake blushed slightly. "Thanks. But, what about you Chance?"

"Well...I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to be ready for a commitment for awhile, but I'm not going to be alone forever. So I'm not that worried." Chance said thoughtfully.

Jake studied his friend a minute then said, "Thanks, Chance. I don't know what else to say."

"You're welcome." His friend gave him a smirk.

Grinning at each other they went into the garage and on into the waiting area. Sitting on the couch, Chance said, "How about we celebrate? We still have another day off."

"Sounds great, but I have something else to tell you." Jake said seriously.

"What is it?" Chance asked.

"Well…" Jake hesitated a moment before rushing on, "Callie knows who we really are. But before you start panicking, she's the only one who knows and she just found out and I didn't tell her."

Chance's mouth gaped open and no sound came out for a long moment then he blurted,"What? Then how did she find out?"

"Remember when we had that encounter with the Pastmaster and his mummies? I was a little banged up and coughed up some blood. Callie used her handkerchief to whip it off my mouth. What we didn't know is, she's been very curious to know who we are, especially me, so she took that blood sample to Dr. Sinian because she has a DNA database.

Without telling Dr. Sinian who the sample came from, she asked her to do a DNA test. Her files came up with my name because of my enforcer records. Dr. Sinian isn't aware that the sample came from Razor only that it came from an ex-enforcer. Callie destroyed the sample and made sure Dr. Sinian kept no record of the test. When Callie found out who I was she was thrilled." Jake explained quietly.

'Whoa, she really does care for you!' Chance said in surprise. "You know that's a dangerous secret she's carrying!"

"Yeah, she knows but it was so very important to her and she's promised to be very careful of it. We know she's good about keeping secrets and there's really nothing we can do about it anyway." Jake said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're right. I guess it's okay. So, any ideas on what you wanna do?" Chance asked, ready to set aside that problem for something more fun.

"Uh...well not sure. Let me think about it." Jake said, startled by how easily his friend accepted this stunning news.

"Right, well I'll get us some milk while you 'think about it'." Chance laughed as he went to the fridge to get them something to drink. Turning back he said, "Here you go!" and tossed a can toward his friend who caught it with practiced ease.

Chance returned to the couch and flicked on the TV.

END.


End file.
